Beyond The Setting Sun
by Frizz07
Summary: No man would have taken as much sorrow and heartbreak as he had. But he did. He was strong for so many days, so many hours, but enough was enough. His heart could take no more. Warning: Deals with suicide


_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain Draco Malfoy . . . I do not and will never own a thing. **_

_**Beyond the setting sun **_

**Author's Note: **Just to warn you before you read, this story deals with suicide (drowning), so if you don't like to read things that deal with that, you might not want to read it.

The sun was setting over the horizon and all was quiet. Remus Lupin stood in front of the door to the balcony, peering through the glass at the beautiful scenery before him. In his hand he held a cup of coffee, and in the other, a picture. He slowly closed his eyes as the colors mixed together, forming a beautiful rainbow in the distance. _If only life was so simple and beautiful as this. _he thought to himself. _If only it was fair. _

Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a sip of the coffee, smacking his lips together as the warmth spread through out his body. This was his only comfort these days. So much had been taken from him in such a short period of time. He had now come to the conclusion that he was put on this earth for no reason at all but to only feel the pain of loving and losing. Life was never fair to him. Never.

_**I've got a wound that doesn't heal, burning out again **_

_**burning out again. **_

_**I'm not sure which of me is real. I'm alone again**_

_**Burning out again **_

Setting down his cup, Remus took a seat in his brown armchair, crossing a leg over the other and resting his forehead against his palm. Across from him sat a table full of pictures, full of painful memories that he didn't wish to think of. Across from him was Kathryn, so happy and full of life. The picture was taken on their wedding, the day that Remus claimed to be one of his happiest.

_**My hope runs underneath it all, the day that I'll be home **_

_**It won't be long, I'll belong somewhere past this setting sun **_

_**Finally free, finally strong, somewhere back where I belong **_

Picking his head up from his hand, Remus looked at his living room in wonder. It was almost as if time had re-winded and was now flashing rapidly before his eyes, just as you would see in a Muggle movie. Images of the past, the horrid past in which he had desperately wanted to rid of, played out before him; Kathryn clenching her stomach, his unborn child, falling to her death down the stairs; Sirius dying before him, his lifeless body falling into the mysterious curtain; and Remus, hearing that his two best friends, Lily and James, were dead.

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he watched this, his body so still, afraid to move, afraid to do anything but sit there and watch what he had witnessed once before. Remus became short of breath as he tried to clear his mind of these images, to think of anything but the faces that haunted him day and night. There was no use. But he did know one solution.

Getting up ever so slowly from his chair, Remus walked over to the open door to the bathroom, stopping as he reached the bathtub. _You have no other option, Remus. You must do this. You must do this if you truly want to be happy again._

He had no other option. There was no other way out of this pit of hell that he had been living in. No man would have taken as much sorrow and heartbreak as he had. But he did. He was strong for so many days, so many hours, but enough was enough. His heart could take no more.

_**My hope runs underneath it all, the day that I'll be home **_

_**Finally back where I belong **_

_**Finally free **_

Ever so slowly, Remus removed his jacket, setting it neatly on the sink, and then placing a foot into the cool bath water. His big toe stopped at the surface, afraid of what might happen if he stepped into the pool of crystal clear liquid. Sighing deeply, he set his feet in the water, settling down and resting his head on the edge. He took in the warmth that surrounded him, but somehow, it just didn't feel the same. Nothing felt the same, anymore. That was why he felt the need to end it. He wanted so desperately to be free.

_**I'm gonna take you to the setting sun **_

_**Let the weak say I am strong and it won't be long **_

Tears trickled down his discolored cheeks as he laid there, his palms gripping the edge of the tub as he slowly slid down until his face was completely under water. His body fought for air, but his mind screamed for him to stop, that this is what he wanted. This is what he had waited too long to do. So there he laid, his breath slipping away from him, his mind blacking out, and ever so slowly, his heartbeats grew slower . . . until there were . . . no . . . more.

_**Let the right say I was wrong and it won't be long **_

One's tortured soul that had faced the cold and bitter world all on his lonesome, now free. Completely free. From his lifeless hands, a picture fell on to the floor, sweeping gracefully against the tile and coming to rest, revealing a past that had once been a happy one. Kathryn stood next to Remus, her stomach the size of a beach ball and a smile so beautiful, so angelic, she almost looked odd standing next to such a man as Remus. Next to Remus was Sirius, standing proud with one arm around Remus, and the other around James, which at the time, was softly kissing Lily, his wife, on the cheek. At the bottom of the picture, way down in the right-hand corner, read, _"Friends until the end." _

_**Let us find where we belong, beyond this setting sun **_

What happy times they were. They are lost now. These memories that were once treasured in one man are now gone, never to be remembered again. The picture is the last bit of remains that proves how strong their friendship really was. There will be no one after him to tell the tale of the Marauders, for he was indeed the last. His friends had all left him, leaving him to face the world. Kathryn, his beautiful wife in which he had loved more than anything else on this Earth, died in his arms, having fallen down the steps, taking their unborn child with her. She whispered to him that she would meet him again someday. Fortunately for Remus, that someday was today.

**_. . . beyond this setting sun._**

**The End **

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Ahh, it feels good to be able to write again. I have been so incredibly busy with school, drama, drama club, leadership council, creative writing, and band, that I just haven't had time to do anything! Ah yes, Drama. I finally made a play! Alice and Wonderland. The best play ever! So much fun. I'm a soldier card. So yeah, about this story. Yeah, it's a little depressing, but that's exactly what I was going for. I just got this idea in my head and I decided to write it. I guess I was just tired of writing fluffy lovely stuff, I needed to expand my writing. So please please, I beg you, please don't forget to review. Honestly, reviews are really what make me want to write more, plus it's so wonderful to hear what you have to say! Thanks to everyone that reviews, and to the people that just read the story!

xoxo

Jess


End file.
